Mother Mary
|age = ?? |birth = July 22nd |gender = Female |sexuality = Heterosexual |species = Human...? |align= The Church of Magdalene |status = Alive |occupation = Prophet |power= Blue Energy Healing |vulnerable= Red Energy attacks, mortality |height= 7'08 |weight= 210 |chrono=The Coffin Year |noncanon= |affiliation= The Church of Magdalene |relations= Mother Mary (follows commands) Griffin Malor (ally) Regine Paramus (ally) Ethan Muthor (ally) |aliases= |likes= Alchemy, Blue Energy, Mother Mary |dislikes= Vampires, The Tiffts, Crow }} Mother Mary is the ruler and prophet of The Church of Magdalene. She not only assists in deep healing, but imparting her blue energy to others willing to follow her. She is hinted to be somewhat of a immortal being that is beyond this mortal pane. She is the true antagonist of The Coffin Year, although is not actually that involved with the plot of that story. Description Mother Mary is a towering pale woman who usually has her eyes shut. Her eye color is light blue and she has dark blue hair. She wears a typical nun's outfit, except with a more blue color as opposed to black and the bottom is cut into a slit-style dress, where her bright blue leggings and black, gold-tipped boots can be seen. She wears a blue cross pendant around her neck. She also carries a glass umbrella with her when it rains. Personality Mother Mary is a rather distant figure with not much know about her. She is a incredibly manipulative character who isn't actually that interested in killing vampires, but rather anyone with Red Energy, as she sees it as a threat to her own power. She assists the vampire hunters Griffin Malor, Regine Paramus, Doctor Vulture, and later on, Ethan Muthor in taking down the Tifft Family while indoctrinating them into her own twisted belief system. Her church is merely a way to attract the most violent and willing participants in her game of bloodshed, although she has not been particularly successful on this front. Backstory Where Mother Mary came from is unknown, although she has been apparently around for much of Molte Tifft's life and has attempted to attack the family multiple times through her own pawns. Powers and Abilities Mother Mary is able to use Blue Energy to do a variety of attacks and abilities with it, being by far the most gifted with the ability so far. She is able to open portals, attack with blue shockwaves that can tear limbs off, and capture opponents in bubbles. By far her most impressive power is to impart the Blue Energy powers to others with no reduction in strength of her own power. Appearances ''The Coffin Year Mother Mary plays a background role in this mini series. She has yet to appear proper in the mini series so far. Relationships Molte Tifft As Molte is the first Tifft to pass on the infectious Tifft gene through his innate vampire powers, Mother Mary has been behind the scenes in an attempt to destroy him and his family due to them being the largest group of Red Energy users on the planet Earth. Trophy Information Gallery MotherMary.png|Mother Mary as illustrated by . Trivia *Her colors being primarily blue is a obvious counter to The Tiffts, who use primarily red in their designs. *She is hinted to be the woman mentioned in Red Eyes' story in issue 5 of ''Xerra: The Last Beorn Volume 1 with the glass umbrella, although it is unknown how much of his story is actually true and whether her death in that story is actually how she died. Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Religious Characters Category:Females Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Coffin Year